I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer network data management and control. In particular, the present invention relates to providing a system and method to improve computer network control by providing real-time tuning of the network for better performance.
II. Description of the Related Art
As the Internet and other available global network data transfer mechanisms become increasingly in demand, network traffic over these data networks has become problematic. The number of data packet losses, requiring packet re-transmission, as well as the failure of network components has caused networks to experience reduced data transfer rates and, in many cases, network failure due to inefficient network management. Network management involves the collection of data from the network using protocols like SNMP. There are few tools that innovatively interpret this data to predict network faults.
Conventional network simulators are used for network design, and in some cases network planning, in order to design more efficient networks to handle today's increasing demands. These conventional simulators are not used for on-line network control, but rather run in an experimental setting using a representative sample of the network data or a model of the network structure to develop better protocols and mechanisms to transfer data. In addition, conventional simulators are not efficient.
These conventional simulators are now becoming less efficient because today's networks data loads and operating conditions vary greatly over time. In order to maintain a more efficient network, there is a need for a mechanism to configure computer networks by using live data where changes in the configuration can be implemented in real-time.